mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Major/World Cup/Dominican Republic vs Japan
General information This is the secound round match for the fictional Baseball World Cup. If the Dominican Republic wins by 2 points or more, they will advance to the semi-finals. If Japan lose by only 1 point, or if they win the game, they will advance to the semi-finals. The match is contained in volumn 59. Roster Starting lineup Other Innings 1~3 ;1st Top :Pitcher: Matsuwaka :: Himnes - fly ball caught by Kojiro. One out. :: Peilma - grounder caught by Higuchi and forced out. Two out. :: Ramos - strike out. ;1st Bottom :Pitcher: Martinez :: Kojiro - strike out :: Higuchi - strike out :: Mitsunaka - strike out Score: 0 - 0 ;2nd Top :Pitcher: Matsuwaka :: Guerrera - short fly. One out. :: (2~5 batters after Guerrera) ;2nd Bottom :Pitcher: Martinez :: Matsuo - Out. :: Mitamura - Out. :: Satoh - fly ball. Three out. Score: 0 - 0 ;3rd Top :Pitcher: Matsuwaka :: (no information) ;3rd Bottom :Pitcher: Martinez :: Iwaoka - out :: Kibata - out :: Fukidome - out Score: 0 - 0 Innings 4~6 ;4th Top :Pitcher: Matsuwaka :: (no information) ;4th Bottom :Pitcher: Martinez :: Kojiro - out :: Higuchi - out :: Mitsunaka - out Score: 0 - 0 ;5th Top :Pitcher: Matsuwaka :: (1~4 batters before Córdoba) :: Córdoba - ? :: Domingo - ? ;5th Bottom :Pitcher: Martinez :: Matsuo - Home run. Japan takes the lead. :: Mitamura - strike out. :: Satoh - Fly ball :: (1~3 batters after Satoh) Score: 0 - 1 ;6th Top :Pitcher: Matsuwaka :: Himnes - walked after 10 pitches. :: Peilma - Hit. Runners on 3rd and 2nd :: Ramos - Long hit. Himnes and Peilma scored runs, Dominican Republic takes the lead. :Pitcher: Kowada :: Guerrera - Home run. :: ? :: ? :: ? (a walk, a sacrifice bunt, and another out, in unknown order. Runner on 2nd base) :: Córdoba - Hit. Runners on 1st & 3rd :Pitcher: Mayumura :: Domingo - Strike. Strike. Strike. ;6th Bottom :Pitcher: ? :: (0~3 batters before Kojiro) :: Kojiro - ? :: Higuchi - ? :: Mitsunaka - ? (Japan has 2 hits total for this inning) Score: 4 - 1 Innings 7+ ;7th Top : Pitcher: Mayumura :: Himnes - ? :: Peilma - ? :: Ramos - ? ;7th Bottom : Pitcher: Mondorya :: Matsuo - Walk :: Mitamura - Ball. Fly, one out. :: Satoh - Fly, two out. :: Iwaoka - Grounder in 1st base direction, forced out. Score: 4 - 1 ;8th Top : Pitcher: Mayumura :: Guerrera - Hit :: ? - Hit. Runners on 1st & 2nd :: ? - Attempted bunt, but turned into short fly. However, Mayumura choose not to directly catch the ball, and let it bounce first. Double play at 3rd and 2nd base. :: ? - Strike out. ;8th Bottom : Pitcher: Unknown :: Kibata - Bunt. Runner on 1st. :: Fukidome - Walked. : Pitcher: Navarro :: Kojiro - sacrifice bunt, one out. Runners on 1st & 2nd. :: Higuchi - Strike. Bat-breaking grounder, two out. Kibata scored run. Fukidome on 3rd. :: Mitsunaka - Strike. Hit. Fukidome scored run. Mitsunaka on 1st. :: Matsuo - Long hit. Runners on 2nd & 3rd. :: Mitamura - intentionally walked to fill the bases. :: Satoh - Strike. Ball. Strike. Foul. Ball. Foul. Foul. Foul. Foul. Ball. Long hit, Mitsunaka, Matsuo, Mitamura scores runs, Japan takes the lead. Runner on 2nd. :: (1~3 batters after Satoh) Score: 4 - 6 ;9th Top : Pitcher: Mayumura :: Córdoba - Fly, one out. :: Domingo - Strike out. :: Himnes - Hit. Runner on 1st. :: Peilma - walked. :: Ramos - Bat-breaking short fly. Score: 6 - 4 Score Board Category:Major